How Sweet It Is NOT!
by capm
Summary: A couple of old enemies team up to try to take over the world. Can the spies stop them?
1. Chapter 1: Tastes Good!

**Chapter 1 – Tastes Great!**

Clover, Sam and Alex are at the Groove on Saturday, to do some shopping.

"We've really hit the jackpot today!" announces Clover triumphantly. She and her two friends are loaded down with numerous bags and boxes of purchases.

"We sure have, Clover! An unannounced Fall Clearance Sale throughout the Mall, and outfits from thirty percent to fifty percent off!" agreed Sam, happily.

"And not only that, accessories are thirty to fifty percent off, too!" added a jubilant Alex.

As they round the next corner, they see that one new store has opened and another will open in a week. The newly opened store is Gina's Donuts, and they are giving away free samples.

"Would you like to try one of our donuts? They're free," invites the store employee.

"Sure!" responds Alex, as all three take a donut.

"We hope you like them, and come back and visit us again," stated the store employee.

As the ladies are about to delve into their donuts, they pass the announcement of the store that plans to open next week, the HVG Big and Tall Store.

"A Big and Tall Store? I'm not sure how that will play here at the Groove," opined Clover. She is then interrupted.

"You'll NEED that store, Clover, eating donuts!" snidely remarked Mandy, as she, Dominique and Caitlin happen by, with a box of Gina's Donuts in their possession.

"No, Mandy, I won't," remarked Clover sweetly," You see I have the will power to eat only one donut, unlike you who it looks like has already downed a few! A box of donuts? Really, Mandy! You'll be HVG Big and Tall's first and best customer, I'm sure"

Clover and her friends continue on, as Mandy is about to blow a gasket.

After walking a little ways, Clover remarks to her friends, "That Mandy has some nerve! We're each eating one donut, and she has a box with her! People in glass houses should definitely not throw stones!"

"You're right, Clover," remarks Sam, but Clover notices that Alex isn't with them.

"Sam, where's Alex?"

"I think she went to the Ladies Room."

Soon Alex is back, and Sam excuses herself for the same reason. Clover and Alex talk idly until Sam comes back.

"Ready to venture forth, girlfriends?" asks Clover.

"Sure am! How about you, Sammie?"

"Never more ready!"

And they continue their shopping.


	2. Chapter 2: Too Good to be True

**Chapter 2 – Too Good to be True**

As Clover drives the ladies home, she notices that Sam is unusually quiet in the back seat.

At the next stoplight, Clover turns around and comments, "What's the matter, Sammie? Cat got your tongue?" But instead she notices Sam munching on a donut.

"Where did you get that donut, Sammie?" asks Clover.

"Ohhhhh, I didn't eat all of the free donut we got at the Mall, and decided to finish it now."

But as Clover turns back to continue driving, she notices Alex munching on a donut, too.

"Same for me," replies Alex defensively, before Clover can say anything.

Clover was almost sure that Sam and Alex had finished their free donuts before they continued shopping at the mall, but she reasons she could easily have been wrong.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The ladies unload back at the villa and are relaxing on the sofa by the fish tank. Again, Clover notices both Sam and Alex munching a donut.

"Boy, you guys sure can make one donut last a long time," Clover comments. Sam and Alex smile weakly.

Over the remaining days of the weekend, Clover notices Sam and Alex constantly munching donuts. They both made a special trip "to get gas" on Sunday for their vehicles.

_Something is wrong here_, Clover thinks to herself. Nobody munches the same donut over a weekend. And Clover does a little snooping on her friends. She finds an empty box of Gina's Donuts in the trashcan of both Alex and Sam's bedroom. As she starts snooping in the kitchen, she finds two more empty boxes in the trash, and four full boxes hidden away in a cupboard. Clover decides that it's just a craving, and Sam and Alex will soon be over their donut sweet tooth.

But she is wrong. During the ensuing week, whenever she sees Alex or Sam, they are eating a donut, and not just at the villa, either. They're constantly munching on them at school, as are a number of other students, Mandy and her friends included.

Clover sees an ideal opportunity to take a dig at Mandy.

"Why, Mandy! Have you and your friends opened you're revolving charge accounts at the HVG Big and Tall store? With all the weight you've put on, you need to!"

But this time, Mandy has the last laugh. "You talk about me and my friends, Clover, but what about Alex and Sam? They're starting to look like dates for bull elephants! HAAAAA!HAAAAAA!" And she and her friends go laughing off to their next class.

Clover can see that the exchange has embarrassed and hurt both Sam and Alex. "She shouldn't have said that, guys! You're not THAT heavy!" But this comment only deepens the hurt feelings. Uneasily, the ladies go on to their next class.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When Saturday rolls around, the ladies go on their Mall shopping trip. This time the first store they stop at is the HVG Big and Tall store. They are not alone. The store is filled to overflowing with customers! Clover notices a number of students, as well as teachers from Bev High. She also notices a number of people from around town.

Another store doing a brisk business is Gina's Donuts. There is a line out of the store that takes an hour to navigate, but navigate it they do, as Sam and Alex insist on stopping in. When it is their turn, both Sam and Alex each buy ten boxes of donuts! Clover decides she has to confront her girlfriends about their problem when they get home.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Hurts

**Chapter 3 – The Truth Hurts**

As the ladies return from the Mall, Clover confronts both Sam and Alex.

"Ladies! Look what you're doing to yourselves!"

"I haven't put on THAT much weight, Clover!" replies Sam defensively.

"Yeah, we've just put on a few pounds!" adds Alex.

"A few pounds, Alex? Then why did you have to buy four new outfits at the HVG Big and Tall store?" Alex looks sheepishly down at the floor.

"So did you, Sammie!"

"So what, Clover? Alex and I aren't little girls, and YOU haven't been appointed mother over us! We can do what we want!" snaps Sam, angrily.

Before the conversation can escalate, the ladies are WOOHPed. Or at least Jerry tries to WOOHP them. Clover lands easily in the sofa, but Alex and Sam both get stuck in the WOOHPing tube. It takes five minutes to reprogram the size of the WOOHPing tube to allow Sam and Alex to get through.

"Just a few pounds, right Sammie?" remarks Clover under her breath, so only Sam and Alex can hear her.

Sam ignores Clover, and says, "What have you got for us, Jerry?"

Jerry is a bit surprised by how heavy Alex and Sam have gotten since the spies last mission. But he quickly gets over it and says, "We have traced an international spy to this hotel in Madrid. He has a stolen document from the Italian government that must be recovered! Take your jet/hovercraft, along with laser lipsticks, jet/suction/digging go-go boots, eyelash curler nets, voice cycles, and stun pens, and apprehend him!"

"Right, Jerry!" replies Alex as the spies use their x-powders to change into their jumpsuits, and take the moving sidewalk to the hanger. Good thing the x-powder was programmed to handle all shapes and sizes.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Soon the spies are at the Madrid Airport, and are getting on their voice cycles. But the trip to the Madrid is slower and more conspicuous than the spies had hoped. The cycles hadn't been re-tooled to handle the extra weight for Sam and Alex. They therefore flew much slower and at a lower altitude than was needed for a stealthy approach – their quarry got a good five minute head start on them, as he tries to flee.

But seeing that the spy is on foot, even the slower cycles soon catch up to him. The ladies activate their jet go go boots and quickly trap him in a 3- block area.

"Okay! Alex, you take that left block, I'll take the center, and Clover can take the right one. We know he's in here somewhere!"

The spies split up to their assignments.

Alex is searching a small store when she sees something out of the corner of her eye. It's the spy. He is running through a narrow hallway toward a back door.

"I've got you!" exclaims Alex, but she is too heavy to easily go down the narrow hallway. The spy easily reaches the door to escape. But Alex can alert her two friends. "Spy heading east, out door to alley, so he's coming your way, Sammie!"

"I see him, Alex, but why didn't you use a stun pen on him?" Sam asks. Alex doesn't want to answer that she got stuck in the narrow hallway and couldn't get to the pen.

Sam pursues the spy into an alley. He quickly jumps down into a drainage pipe. Sam tries to follow him, but she also gets stuck, this time in the pipe and can't deploy the stun pen either!

Luckily, Clover also got Alex's message and saw Sam chasing the spy. She shadowed him, and when he crawled out of the drainage pipe, she remarked, "Going somewhere?" And she immediately fired her stun pen in combination with her eyelash curler net. She hit her WOOHP distress button so that WOOHP can pick this guy up. But where are her girlfriends?

Clover looks in the drainage pipe and sees Sam struggling.

"I'll help you, Sammie!" And with that, Clover uses her laser lipstick to cut away a portion of the pipe to release Sam. Sam's face is flushed from over exertion and is trying to catch her breath. Clover asks, "Are you okay?" When Sam nods yes, Clover says, "I'm going to find Alex."

Clover finds Alex still stuck in the narrow hallway. Again she uses her laser lipstick to extricate her friend.

Alex and Sam are both embarrassed at what happened on the mission. It got worse when Jerry was reviewing the mission with them back at WOOHP.

"Alex, you had the spy in perfect sight to deploy your stun pen. Why didn't you use it?"

"Well, Jerry," Alex answered sheepishly, "I couldn't get to it."

"At least you were able to radio his where-abouts to your teammates!"

Then turning to Sam, Jerry asked, "But what happened with you, Sam? You had a clear shot at the spy in that drainage pipe, why didn't you take it?"

"Uh, I, uh, couldn't get to my stun pen, either, Jerry," remarked Sam quietly.

"Clover, thank goodness you got Alex's message. Thanks to your capture of the spy, we were able to recover the stolen document before it got into the hands of an unfriendly power. Excellent job!"

"Thanks, Jerry," but Clover was also a bit embarrassed. Embarrassed for her friends' inability to do the things they used to do with ease, and also embarrassed that she alone was singled out for praise on this mission.

Jerry purposely singled out Clover only for praise on the mission. He is hoping that Alex and Sam's pride will kick in and convince them to lose the excess weight, and regain their fighting form, without him specifically calling it to their attention.

The ladies quietly ride home.


	4. Chapter 4: What's Going On?

**Chapter 4: What's Going On?**

It's Sunday morning, and the villa is unusually quiet. Clover awakens and has eaten breakfast, but it's 10 AM and neither Alex nor Sam has come down from their bedrooms. Clover is becoming concerned and goes up to Sam's bedroom first.

"Sammie?" she asks as she knocks quietly on the door, "Sammie? Can we talk?" But as Clover slowly opens the door to Sam's bedroom, she can see that Sam isn't there.

"She left around midnight with a suitcase," G.L.A.D.I.S. states, "and so did Alex. They each took their cars, but didn't leave a clue as to where they were going."

"I better call, Jer," Clover states.

Whipping out her x-powder, Clover calls Jerry at his home.

"Jerry? Alex and Sam are missing!"

"They are?" asks a surprised Jerry. "We had better get to WOOHP and see if we can track them down."

"Right, Jer. See you there."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It takes Clover 30 minutes to get to WOOHP. She can see by the parking lot that Jerry is already there. She hurries up to his office, where she sees Jerry talking intently to G.L.A.D.I.S.

"…….G.L.A.D.I.S., when did they leave?"

"Around midnight."

"All of them?"

"No, Jerry, only about fifty percent of them."

Clover takes her seat on the sofa and remarks, "That's when Sam and Alex left too. At around midnight."

Jerry turns around and addresses Clover.

"There must be a connection somewhere that links these disappearances together!"

But before Jerry can say another word, Dr. Quincy, the head of WOOHP Labs, enters his office wearing a hearing aid, along with Bob, also wearing a hearing aid, the head of WOOHP Finance, and five of the WOOHP agents who had originally disappeared. The five agents wear hearing aids also.

"You're under arrest! Both of you!" declares Dr. Quincy. "Take them and the other WOOHP agents to the holding cells below."

"Quincy, what ARE you doing?" asks an incredulous Jerry, to his former field partner, as he grabs his arm, tearing a small piece of cloth from his shirt sleeve.

"We're taking over WOOHP, that's what! Take them away!" responds Bob.

And with that Jerry and Clover are herded into the cellblock below WOOHP where they are made prisoners, along with the remaining WOOHP agents. Jerry absentmindedly shoves the shirt piece in his pocket.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The coup agents were in such a rush to put all of the WOOHP agents in jail, they forgot to take away any of their WOOHP equipment.

"…………..Yes, G.L.A.D.I.S., that's what I want you to do, " remarks Jerry very quietly at the back of the cell.

Soon the cells are blocked off from the remainder of the cellblock and the cellblock is inundated with odorless, colorless sleeping gas. After about ten minutes, the gas is suctioned away and the cell doors are unlocked. Quietly, Jerry, Clover and the other jailed agents work their way to the equipment room and garage, where the effects of the sleeping gas are readily apparent, due to sleeping rogue WOOHP agents. They agents grab some weapons, scientific test equipment, and a few portable computers from the equipment room. They then exit through the garage to their personal vehicles and are off!

Jerry has a parting instruction for G.L.A.D.I.S., " It is imperative G.L.A.D.I.S. that you report the 'inadvertent' malfunction of the sleep gas dispenser and jail cell security breach. That way, it should remove undue suspicion from you in the matter, and you can act as our spy within WOOHP. But don't bring up our equipment grab."

"As you wish, Jerry."

Clover wants to know where they are headed. "Where can we go, Jerry? All WOOHP equipment has homing beacons in them. Dr. Quincy and his crew can track us down anywhere!"

"Quite right, Clover, but only if they know that the equipment is missing. That's why we are heading for a secluded set of summer cabins in the Rocky Mountain foothills and G.L.A.D.I.S. won't alert them to the missing equipment. We certainly can't go to our homes. That's the first place they would look."

"What about those implanted GPS chips?"

"The cabins we are going to are three miles inside a stone cave system. The signal will not penetrate, but they will be able to pinpoint the entrance to the caves, so we have to work fast!"

As the agents get to the cabins, they deploy the equipment as well as post guards at the cave entrance. Jerry holds an impromptu meeting.

"There must be a connection between all of these agents disappearing, and then reappearing for the take over, but what is it?"

"You know, Jerry, maybe it's nothing, but Sam and Alex were gorging themselves on Gina's Donuts up to the time they left," remarked Clover.

"And, I noticed the guards noshing on them when we were in the cellblock," added Agent DeAngelo.

"One more thing. Was it me or were they all wearing outfits with HVG on the label showing on the outside of their shirts?" opined Agent Ramirez.

"Now that you have all brought them up, I too remember them eating the donuts and wearing the HVG clothing," remarked Jerry. "But if the donuts have something to do with it, why didn't it affect us? We all ate some of those donuts too."

"That's true, Jerry. But the only way to find out is to analyze a Gina Donut. Does anyone have any?" asks Senior Lab Researcher Carol.

Embarrassed, Agent Billings states, "I have about half a box in my car. I've been munching on them on my way to work."

"That's great, Billings! We only need one to analyze!" states Jerry excitedly. Billings actually surrenders the remainder of the box, which Carol then takes to the makeshift lab.

"Clover, let's see if we can pinpoint who owns Gina's Donuts by searching on the computers," suggests Jerry. Luckily for Jerry and Clover, the cabins are equipped with high-speed Internet connections. Unfortunately, they will be limited to databases available to the public, and won't be able to connect with G.L.A.D.I.S. for any info.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Back at WOOHP, the escape is discovered, about two hours after it happened, thanks to G.L.A.D.I.S. reporting her 'malfunctions".

"Quincy, let's use the GPS locator chips to find the agents," suggests Bob. All WOOHP agents have a GPS locator chip embedded under their skin to help in rescue efforts. Of course, they can be used for other purposes as well.

"Great idea!" exclaims Dr. Quincy as he turns on the tracker. But he doesn't get a reading.

"They must be in a rock or steel enclosure," remarks Quincy, "but no matter. I'll get information for the last two hours from our WOOHP satellites and we can trace where they went."

As the data feeds on the wall, Quincy and Bob can see all the agents heading to the cave, where their tracking beeps disappears.

"Let me call up a map of that cave system," remarks Quincy.

Both men study the map, and note that there are five distinct chambers large enough to hold the agents. They just can't pinpoint which one.

"Okay! Let's put together an assault team! We'll storm the cave caverns and recapture our wayward prisoners. G.L.A.D.I.S., get us the equipment needed to assault the cave, to equip one hundred agents!" orders Bob.

"As you wish," replies G.L.A.D.I.S. as she also tries to get a warning to Jerry. But Jerry doesn't receive it because the cave walls block the signal!


	5. Chapter 5: Prepare for Battle!

**Chapter 5: Prepare for Battle**

At the cave, Clover finds some info.

"Look, Jer. This database lists the owner of Gina's Donuts as 'I. B. Sweet'."

And at that moment, Carol interrupts Jerry and Clover.

"Jerry, I've isolated an unusual additive to the donuts. It's the same ingredient that Dr. Bittersweet used in her Girl Scout cookies."

"But if that's the case, Carol, why didn't we become compulsive eaters of those donuts?" asks Jerry.

"Because the antidote we took to get back to normal also provided us with an immunity to the compulsive eating. To us, they were just regular donuts!"

"That makes sense, Jer," stated Clover. "If you look at all of us here, we were all afflicted by the additive through the cookies, and each of us received the antidote. Those who didn't eat the cookies are the only ones affected."

"But what's causing the strange behavior of the donut eaters?" asked Jerry.

"Is it possible that HVG clothing has something to do with it? Remember, all of the agents that took over WOOHP were wearing HVG clothing!" stated Clover.

"If only I had a piece of HVG clothing to analyze! I may be able to synthesize an antidote!" lamented Carol.

"Quite true," remarked Jerry, as he started to fumble in his pocket while his mind wandered. The suddenly, Jerry says, "Wait! What's this in my pocket? It's that sleeve piece I tore off of Quincy's shirt in our initial struggle at WOOHP!"

"It's not a big piece, but I think I might be able to get some useful data from it!" excitedly remarked Carol, as she hurries off to the makeshift lab.

"Good!" but before Jerry can say another word, a posted guard interrupts him.

"Jerry? We have seen a large column of WOOHP vehicles heading for the cave entrance. ETA is 30 minutes!" states Agent Eddings.

"It doesn't give us much time, but they still don't know which of the five caverns we are in. Eddings!"

" Yes, sir!"

"Pull all of the guards back in the cave, but not to our cavern entrance. They'll need to send scouts to determine what cavern we are in. Use your stun pens to delay them as much as possible! After the stun pens are exhausted, return to the cabins!"

"Yes, sir!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Soon the column of WOOHP vehicles is right outside the cave entrance.

"It's too quiet," remarks Quincy to Bob.

"We'll need to send scouting parties in, to see where they are at, before we deploy our assault team," replies Bob.

"Johnson!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Organize five scouting parties of two agents each. Have them check out the cave before it splits into the caverns. Have them return, we'll move into the cave to prevent any escapes, then we can send the scout parties into each cavern to determine where they are at."

"At once, sir!"

Stealthily the scouting parties enter the cave. But the Jerry WOOHP agents spot and identify each group. As the parties slowly move in, the Jerry WOOHP agents wait until they have clear shots for their stun pens. They only have two stun pens each, so they have to make every shot count.

After about twenty minutes, the time to act is now for the Jerry WOOHP agents. They fire their stun pens and score direct hits on all but one scout, who sees the others stunned. That scout hurriedly retraces his steps to the cave entrance to report to Bob.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

At the cabins, Jerry is preparing his agents for the assault.

"Ramirez! I want you to set up an initial skirmish area at the narrow entrance to our cavern! DeAngelo, move your defense team to the area just South of the opening directly to the cabins. Billings, move your defense team to the area North of the opening. That way we should get their assault team in a crossfire. Remember, cover all of Eddings' returning guards, and let them move to the cabins. Ramirez, you retreat to the cabins too, pulling their assault team into our crossfire!"

While Jerry is deploying his troops, Carol continues to feverishly see if there is anything to report on the HVG clothing and Clover continues to research the owners of Gina's Donuts and HVG Big and Tall. Clover has already surmised that I.B. Sweet is short for Inga Bittersweet and that the Gina in Gina's Donuts is an anagram of Inga. She is concentrating on HVG Big and Tall now.

"Well, now, this is interesting! Won't that woman ever learn?"

But Clover is interrupted by Carol as she hurries through her area.

"Good news, Carol?" asks Clover as she catches up to Carol.

"Yes! I'm going now to report to Jerry!"

"I'm coming along too!"


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

**Chapter 6: Confrontation**

At the cave entrance, Bob calls G.L.A.D.I.S.

"G.L.A.D.I.S., you didn't tell us that the weapons room had been compromised!"

"It wasn't. Only authorized personnel entered and left it."

"But Jerry and his agents obviously got some things out of there!"

"According to my database, Jerry and his agents are authorized to access all areas of WOOHP. I have not been instructed to change that designation in my database."

Bob and Quincy scowl. G.L.A.D.I.S. seems almost human, but she is only a computer. If they wanted to prevent the captured agents from getting access to areas of WOOHP, they needed to instruct G.L.A.D.I.S. to do that. They didn't.

"Can you tell what equipment is issued from the weapons room?" asks Dr. Quincy.

"Of course, Doctor," replies G.L.A.D.I.S., but then she fibs per her instructions from Jerry, "I just cannot tell who has it. It could be Jerry and his agents or you and yours, Doctor."

Again Dr. Quincy scowls.

"Well, Doctor, we know we didn't take any stun pens from the weapons room. We can at least determine how many of those they have," stated Bob.

He continued, "G.L.A.D.I.S., how many stun pens were issued from the weapons room?"

"Ten," she replies.

"That's good, Bob. They've already used up their stun pens," remarked Quincy.

"But we don't know what else they have." Then addressing G.L.A.D.I.S. again, Bob asks, "What other weapons are issued?"

"Our entire inventory of gas guns and stun launchers," she replied.

That made Bob feel better. He knows that his one hundred person assault team has those weapons. What he doesn't know is that there were more in the weapons room than Bob knew, and Jerry and his agents also have these weapons.

"I'd say were in good shape, Quincy! Let's send another set of scouts out. They don't have any more stun weapons available, so all we have to do is find them to capture them."

"I agree, Bob!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Back at the cabins, Carol is briefing Jerry (and Clover) on her discovery.

"I've found that the HVG clothing has amgen-5 woven into each fiber."

"Amgen-5? Isn't that a stronger solution than the amgen-3 Doctor Sonor used on Clover, Sam, Alex and I a while back?" asks Jerry.

"Yes and no, Jerry. Amgen-3 allows a person to control another person for 24 hours before it wears off. Amgen-5 is absorbed through the skin and needs to be in constant contact with the skin for an individual to be controlled."

"So how do we combat this amgen-5?" asks Clover.

"What we need to do is get the victim to absorb some of the antidote. That can be either breathed in, injected, or contained in food or drink, preferably water. It takes about five seconds for the antidote to work, but it should provide a lifetime immunity to amgen-5," responds Carol.

"How about immunity to other Amgen derivatives?" asks Jerry.

"Sadly, no. Each derivative is unique enough in structure to require a separate antidote."

"Can you synthesize any of the antidote here?"

"I have started the process. In about 15 minutes, I'll have one gallon. But I cannot make any more here. We don't have enough chemicals."

"Let's see. If we were to turn the one gallon of liquid into gas, we could completely fill this cavern couldn't we?" asks Jerry.

"That's true, Jerry. And a victim of amgen-5 only needs a 3 parts in one million dosage to be cured."

"Fine! Clover, help Carol with the transformation of the liquid into a gas. I think we have our solution."

"Right away, Jer!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bob sends out a second set of scouts, as well as a recovery party to bring back the stunned set of the first group of scouts. It only takes about 10 minutes for the second set of scouts to determine where the rogue WOOHP group was hiding, as they caught a glimpse of a guard moving back into a cavern.

"So they are in the second cavern from the East? Very well! Assault Team, ready your stun rifles. We are going to do a frontal attack on that cavern!"

"Right away, sir!" says Johnson, as he leads the Team.

As the Team enters the cavern, Bob and Quincy enter the cave mouth and slowly start to walk toward the cavern.

"It won't be long now!" states Bob with glee. But he gets a reply off to his left.

"Quite right! It won't be!"

As Bob and Quincy turn toward the speaker, they come face to face with Jerry, Clover and Carol! Before they can do anything, Jerry and the ladies fire their stun rifles containing gas pellets with the antidote right into their faces! Reflexively, they breathe in, and therefore breathe in the antidote, as they tumble to the floor. Jerry and the ladies wait expectantly.


	7. Chapter 7: Countermeasures

**Chapter 7: Counter Measures**

Slowly Bob and Quincy start to get up.

"Ohhh, my head! What are we doing in this cave?" asks Bob.

"And what is this infernal contraption repeating, 'Control WOOHP**' **doing in my ear?" asks Dr. Quincy.

"It's a long story, gentlemen, but one I'll be glad to relate to you on our way back to WOOHP," replied Jerry.

The antidote was a big success. The DeAngelo and Billings teams fired their gas guns directly at the Assault Team, while the Ramirez and Eddings Teams fired theirs at the cavern roof thereby blanketing the entire cavern in the antidote gas. The gas had no impact of the Jerry agents, but it did snap the Quincy-Bob agents out of their stupor.

Back at WOOHP, Dr. Quincy's lab technicians began to create large volumes of the antidote.

Clover, Dr. Quincy, Carol and Bob meet with Jerry in his office.

"….and that's how you were forced to take over WOOHP, gentlemen," Jerry ended his explanation.

"But how did you stop the insatiable craving for Gina's Donuts?" asked Bob.

"I mixed some of the antidote for the Bittersweet additive in with the amgen-5 antidote. You are now free from both scourges!" stated Carol. " But I must return to the lab and supervise the antidote creation. I must make sure to include the Bittersweet antidote as well."

"Very well, Carol. Thanks for your hard work," replied Jerry.

"And thanks for the cure!" smiled Doctor Quincy.

"I'll second that!" replied Bob, as Carol left for the lab.

Clover then chimed in.

"Jerry? I have some interesting info on Gina's Donuts and HVG Big and Tall."

"That's fantastic, Clover! What did you find out?" asked Jerry excitedly.

"Gina's Donuts is owned by none other than Dr. Inga Bittersweet. The Gina in the name is an anagram for Inga."

"I suspected as much when Carol isolated the additive, but what about HVG?" asked Jerry.

"The owner of HVG Big and Tall is Helga Von Gugen, the evil fashion designer. That's what the HVG stands for in the name."

"Excellent work, Clover! Now we know who we are up against!"

"But there is one problem, Jer. Where are Alex and Sam? I didn't see them among the WOOHP agents at the cave."

"Why not use the GPS location chip, Jerry?" suggested Dr, Quincy. "It should pinpoint their where-abouts."

"Good idea, Quincy!" And with that, Jerry turns on the GPS tracker for both Sam and Alex. It only takes a few seconds to pinpoint their where-abouts.

"Let me punch up their location on the wall behind me," says Jerry.

As they do they see a large factory.

"Can you widen the view, Jerry?" asks Bob, and Jerry does.

"Well, they are both in the HVG factory, and the factory is right next door to the donut factory!" replies Bob.

"How convenient! Helga provides the guards and workers for both factories. It also makes it that much easier for us to get the antidote to the affected people," replied Dr. Quincy.

"And here's how we'll do it……" states Jerry, as he outlines his plan to Clover, Quincy and Bob.


	8. Chapter 8: One for the Road

**Chapter 8: One for the Road**

Clover, Jerry, Ramirez and Eddings are just outside of the double factory set-up. Jerry is giving final instructions.

"Remember, you must attach the aerosol container to the main input fan duct, and set it to open in fifteen minutes. Then proceed with Phase 2."

"Got it, Jerry. Eddings and I will take care of Gina's Donut factory. Good luck to you and Clover with the HVG factory", replied Ramirez. Then he and Eddings proceeded toward the donut factory.

"Thanks, guys! Be careful!" responded Clover, as she and Jerry worked their way to the clothing factory.

Quietly Jerry and Clover scale a large tree and use it as a take-off platform for their jet boots/shoes, propelling them, unseen to the top of Helga's factory. They quickly attach the aerosol container to the fan housing and were about to make their getaway, when Jerry tripped over a small air duct on the roof! The loud crashing sound brought guards running from all directions, both on the ground and on the roof.

"Great! Let's power our jets up and get out of here!" exclaimed Clover, but it was too late. Both Jerry and Clover found themselves tackled by a guard, and when they turned to fight back, they were face-to-face with Alex and Sam. Instead of fighting, Jerry and Clover jump down to the ground and tried to make a break for the gate. Unfortunately, that was blocked by at least a dozen guards, so they decided to backtrack into the factory, hoping to lose the guards among the machinery. It worked for a few minutes, but as they hid behind a large clothing press machine, they were tackled again by Alex and Sam.

"Alex! Sam! It's me! Clover! Don't you recognize me?"

But Alex and Sam have some gas guns with them now and they respond by dousing Jerry and Clover with knockout gas. They are now prisoners.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jerry and Clover wake up tied to some chairs, and come face to face with their "hosts".

"Darlings! How nice of you to visit us," remarked Helga Von Gugen, as she and Dr. Inga Bittersweet moved toward them.

"What were you doing on our roof?" demanded Inga.

"You'll find out," sneered Jerry.

"In about five minutes!" added Clover.

"So, WOOHP is going to attack our factories in five minutes. Quickly, Inga, we must pull all personnel located outside of the building in, so we can defend ourselves!" Jerry looks disgustedly at Clover. This reassures Inga and Helga that an attack is imminent.

"Helga! Use your mind control hearing aids and order all personnel in doors!"

"Excellent idea, Inga! And thank you Clover, darling, for providing us with the actual time for the attack!"

Helga immediately issues the order, and all personnel enters the closest factory and lock all the doors and windows. They are entrenched and will be difficult to eradicate. Behind Inga and Helga's back, Jerry shoots a small smile at Clover, which she returns. Phase 2 is working perfectly.

They wait for the attack but ten minutes goes by and something strange is happening to the personnel in the factories. They are beginning to snap out of their stupors and returning to normal, as the aerosol container releases its contents into the air ducts, flooding every area of the factory. With all personnel ordered in doors, everyone received the antidote, just as Jerry planned it. Sam and Alex, who have been standing guard over Jerry and Clover, are also returning to normal.

"Sam , what are we doing here?"

"I don't know, Alex!"

"You could free us," remarks Clover.

Both Sam and Alex move to free Jerry and Clover.

"What's going on, Jerry? What are you doing here? For that matter, what are WE doing here? And where is 'here'?" asks Sam.

"I'll explain later, but first we must apprehend Dr. Bittersweet and and Ms. Von Gugen," replied Jerry, as the foursome exit the room.

"I'm guessing the broadcast room is to the North – that's where we saw the large antenna on the roof," stated Clover.

"Agreed! Let's pay a visit to Inga and Helga," responds Jerry.

It doesn't take long before they happen upon a closed door, guarded by Troad.

"We need to catch them by surprise. Alex, Sam, act like you are reporting an escape by Clover and I, to Troad. He should open the door to either allow you to make the report, or make the report himself. As soon as he opens the door, disable him, and we'll join you as we can rush in and surprise our 'hosts'"

"Right, Jerry!" replies Alex.

Sam and Alex approach Troad.

"What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be guarding the prisoners!" remarked Troad.

"We were, but when the prisoners were captured, they weren't relieved of their WOOHP equipment! They were able to break their bonds, and temporarily overpower us!" responded Sam.

"This is serious!" answered Troad, as he unlocked the door to tell Helga.

"Thanks, Troad!" said Alex, as she nailed him with a disabling karate chop. Sam, Alex, Clover and Jerry then storm the room.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Helga.

"We're here to take you to your prison cell, Helga! We have one reserved for you and one for Inga!" remarked Clover.

"Nonsense! Sam! Alex! Capture them!" demanded Helga, but Sam and Alex just kept moving toward Inga and Helga with Jerry and Clover.

"SAM! ALEX! I COMMAND YOU!!!"

"Not any more, Helga. You see, both you and Inga played right into OUR trap!" replied Jerry.

"We attached an antidote gas for the amgen-5 and Bittersweet additive to your main fan housing on the roof. We delayed the release until you conveniently ordered all personnel inside, expecting an attack, which wasn't coming. The gas being odorless and colorless, you didn't even notice when it was released. But your unwitting slaves did. They have all returned to normal, and are no longer under your control!"

"But I AM!" replied Troad, as he gassed the four WOOHP agents with knockout gas. There was only enough gas left to stun the WOOHP foursome for about one minute, but Helga, Inga and Troad were quickly making tracks to their car for a getaway.

And they would have gotten a good headstart, too, except for Agents Ramirez and Eddings. As soon as they were aware that Dr. Bittersweet wasn't at her donut factory, they surmised that she was at Helga's, and they were on their way to help in the apprehension. Just as they cleared the fence, the saw Helga, Inga and Troad running toward their car. They quickly activated their jet shoes and intercepted the threesome.

"Going somewhere?" asked Agent Ramirez.

"You must stay and talk to our boss, Jerry! By the way, where is he?" asked Agent Eddings.

He got his answer from just behind the cornered threesome.

"I'm right here, gentlemen! Nice intercept. I take it the plan worked well at the donut factory?"

"It worked perfectly, Jerry. When we let it slip that WOOHP was going to attack soon, they ordered all personnel into the factory – just in time to get the antidote!" responded Ramirez.

"Well, ladies," continued Jerry, "you have lost control of your unwilling guards and workers, and WOOHP has produced enough antidote to return all people to normal. It appears we have all lose ends covered."

"NOT QUITE, BROTHER!" responded Terry, as he bored an escape tunnel right under where Inga, Helga and Troad were standing! In their place, a monitor appears.

"You may have won this time, Jerry, but LAMOS will never give up trying to rule the world, and make WOOHP look bad! Where do you think Helga and Inga got the money to run their little venture? That's right, LAMOS! I know you don't have your usual complement of WOOHP equipment with you, and therefore won't be able to track our escape drone down.

"We came close this time to success, but next time we will grab the brass ring! Good bye, my two-faced twin!" and with that the monitor disappeared down the escape tunnel, and the tunnel was quickly backfilling.

Terry was right. The four agents traveled light for this mission, and didn't have any tracking gear among them. Sadly, they began their return trip to WOOHP.

"It looks like we failed, Jer," said Clover quietly.

"No, Clover, we didn't fail. Everyone who was affected by the Bittersweet additive and the amgen-5 are now free forever from them!" replied Jerry.

"But the bad guys got away," added Alex almost inaudibly.

"That's true, but we'll get another shot at Terry and his LAMOS organization. And when we do, we'll put the whole lot of them behind bars!" said Jerry with determination.


	9. Chapter 9: Back to Normal

**Chapter 9 – Back to Normal**

The ladies are back to their old selves, and back shopping on Saturdays.

"Alex, Sam, do you want to stop at HVG Big and Tall today?" Clover teased good naturedly.

"No, that's okay, Clover. Besides, all of the Gina Donut and HVG Big and Tall stores were closed down by WOOHP. So we couldn't go even if we wanted to," replied Alex.

"That's too bad, because you NEED Big clothing, Clover!" interrupted Mandy, snidely.

"Really, Mandy? And how many HVG outfits did YOU buy? I didn't have one!" remarked Clover sweetly.

Mandy's face turned red in embarrassment, but she blurted out, "I didn't own any either!"

Clover replied, as she, Sam and Alex started to move away to continue shopping, "Right! That was your evil twin dumping other clothing in the trash last week. Like about 30 outfits or so! Remember, Mandy, you live right next door to our villa, so we can see quite a bit!"

Mandy could not come up with a snappy comeback and walked away fuming with her friends.

Then Sam said, "You know, Clover, I never realized how cruel and unfeeling I was to you, when you had the problem with Dr. Bittersweet's cookies. I figured you just didn't have the will power. Was I ever wrong! I found out how difficult it is to resist that additive. You couldn't help yourself, and I wasn't helping either."

"I second, Sammie. I'm sure we really hurt you with our 'fat' jokes, but didn't know what it was like – until now."

"Can you forgive me, Clover for being such a jerk back then?" asked Alex

"And me?" asked Sam.

Clover gave both of her friends a hug around the neck, and said, "I'll forgive you, if you'll forgive me. I wasn't exactly a paragon of support for you guys either."

"That's a deal, Clover!" responded Alex, as Sam nodded enthusiastically.

"What say we hit Le Chic next. I understand some new fashions arrived Wednesday from Paris,"

suggested Sam.

"I like that idea!" responded Clover with gusto.

"Lead on, girlfriends!" added Alex.


End file.
